Tu es un Lâche
by plume pourpre
Summary: Ron a fui. Hermione lui écrit alors une lettre, risquant de se faire prendre, rien que pour lui parler un dernière fois. OS très court, considéré comme un drabble, il est possible qu'il y ai une suite


**Note de l'auteur :**

**Tout d'abord, et parce que c'est le deuxième OS qui parle de Ron, je n'aime pas spécialement Ron, je ne le déteste pas non plus, pour moi, il représente celui qui est maladroit, qui ne ressent pas très bien les sentiments. Ici, il passera pour un salop, il y a pas d'autre mot. Désolé pour cette horreur X/X très courte, ça pourrait presque être considéré comme un drabble.**

**Ronald,**

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire … Je ne sais pas où commencer, sûrement que si tu étais là, à mes côtés, tu me dirais sans délicatesse de commencer par le début. Très bonne idée, à condition de trouver le dit début. Tu me connais je suis incapable de m'expliquer de manière brève. Alors je vais me contenter de te dire ce que je pense, sans retenue. Ronald Weasley, tu ne mérite pas tout ce que j'ai pu te consacrer, tout ce temps que je t'ai offert. J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi, je t'aimais, même si je refusais de l'admettre. Toutes mes pensées allaient vers toi, naturellement. L'amour est un sentiment que j'abhorre, il ne s'explique pas scientifiquement, il est semblable à la divination, c'est tellement vague, tellement peu rationnelle. L'amour est une maladie qui ne se soigne pas, elle se dissipe, lentement, attendant de pouvoir à nouveau se montrer. J'ai pourtant testé de nombreuses potions pour faire disparaître ce que je ressentais pour toi. Maintenant, je ne peux que te remercier égoïstement. Tu nous as abandonné. Tu as fui. Tu n'es pas digne d'un griffondor. Et maintenant, ces battements, ce cœur qui s'emballait quand j'entendais ton nom, ce cœur qui hurlait ton nom s'est enfin calmé. Il ne perçoit plus qu'une haine sans nom. Nous aurions du savoir que tu ne tiendrais pas.

Je crois qu'on te l'as souvent dit mais je le confirme : tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. As-tu conscience de ce que tu nous faisais endurer ? Harry va encore s'en vouloir en se disant qu'il est normal que tu ai fui, que ce n'est que de sa faute à lui. Il s'attend chaque jour à voir Voldemort. Je me demande quand même si tu recevras un jour cette lettre, j'en doute, tu cours vite quand il s'agit de fuir n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un couard. Tu n'as pas le courage de rester, d'affronter celui que tous craignent. Tu admire Harry, tu le jalouse même. Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas une fois dans ta vie prouver que tu vaux autant que lui ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te dresser fièrement contre l'ennemi ? Tu es un traître à ton sang, je suis une sang de bourbe, Harry est l'ennemi juré de Voldemort. Alors que crois-tu qui t'arriveras si les mangemorts gagnent la guerre ? Tu mourras. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'est-ce que ça change. On gagnera la guerre, bien sûr. Oh, tu es bien optimiste ! Je veux croire en notre victoire, j'en suis même convaincu ! Le bien ne peux pas perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je ne crois pas en cette victoire en voyant des trouillards comme toi. Si tous pensent que la guerre est une chose qu'on affronte en se cachant, tel une souris, alors nous sommes perdus. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour te voir rentrer chez toi, te cacher sous les jupons de Molly. Je te pensais plus mature mais si tu as fui, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que les mangemorts eux même.

J'ai été déçue. Tout simplement, de voir que tu n'étais plus là. Je nous considérais comme le trio d'or mais désormais comment nous nommer, que sommes nous ? Des amis ? Des connaissances ? Et qui sais, des ennemis ? Peut-être que nous nous reverrons en tant qu'ennemi, nous nous entre tuerons, sans doute. Tu serais celui qui mettra fin à ma vie, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Tu diras que je porte tout dans les extrêmes. En temps de guerre, on peut honnêtement douter de quelqu'un comme toi.

Maintenant, on continuera sans toi, on n'a pas besoin d'un idiot comme toi, as-tu servi à autre chose que lors de l'épisode des échecs ? Nous saurons nous débrouiller.

Ne reviens jamais à nos côtés, je doute que tu sois vraiment bien accueillis.


End file.
